


Mirror Mirror

by LanadelBeyoncePuncher



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Narcissism, One Shot, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8959048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanadelBeyoncePuncher/pseuds/LanadelBeyoncePuncher
Summary: Ekko’s had poor vision since he was young, but now that he’s getting glasses, he’ll finally be able to see the world (and himself) in a new light.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck you riot I'm keeping the mana potions.

When Ekko was young, his vision began to deteriorate at a rapid pace, growing steadily worse over the years. A lamp that he could see from five feet away became three, then two, and finally he needed to shove his face right up against it to actually make out more than blobs of color. It plagued him with headaches and more than one instance of running into walls or tripping over the cobblestone streets of Zaun. His knee guards weren't just for show–they saved him from glass or metal fragment littering a scrap heap just outside of his vision range. 

 

Now, nestled in his left hand and tucked inside a small box, wrapped in cloth was a pair of glasses given to him by Vi. It was supposed to be an apology gift for leaving Zaun behind, but Ekko wasn't going to let a simple luxury sway him into forgiving the enforcer. Shoving the key to his workshop into the lock, Ekko stepped inside his silent home and closed the door behind him before shutting off the Z-Drive. There wasn't a whole lot of furniture inside his small workshop, but every blob of color was exactly where Ekko knew it would be. He’d long arranged the chairs and tables away from door frames and meticulously tucked in chairs to avoid tripping over his surroundings. 

 

Ekko walked past the kitchen and into his bedroom as he shut the door behind himself with a soft click. Sliding the Z-Drive under his mattress, the young man sat down on the edge of his bed which faced a full-length mirror, worn at the edges and spotted with stains at the bottom, before taking the small box in his hands. He hesitated for a moment as the bitter memory of Vi’s betrayal resurfaced, but Ekko shoved the invasive thoughts away while his fingers ripped through wrapper paper to reach the wooden box underneath. It opened silently for the time traveler as he pried away the layers of protective cloth around his lumpy present and picked up the pair of glasses. 

 

They were...ugly, in his opinion. Round lenses nearly as thick as his pinky finger on simple silver frames reflecting the muddy light of Zaun from his window, the glasses were simply, well, simple. Something you’d give to an old lady who needed to focus on threading her embroidery needles, not a young man who built time traveling machines and fought for freedom on a day to day basis. Ekko sighed softly and put the ugly glasses in anyway. Better to try them on than—

 

He froze in place as his eyes caught sight of his reflection staring back with wide, owlish surprise. It had been years since Ekko was able to see himself clearly, since the only time he got to see his face was when he pressed his forehead to the mirror to hastily apply his face paint (which is why it often came off sloppy around the edges). His hands immediately clasped his face, tracing the contours of his cheeks, the fullness of his lips, and the short, fluffy tufts of hair shaved down in stripes on either side of his head. It was so strange, as though the body his fingers splayed over wasn't his at all. Excitement overrode the rest of Ekko’s thoughts as he pulled his goggles and scarf up and over his head, careful not to tear the glasses off in the process and laid the clothes to the side. Off came his leather chest protector and shirt, both articles tumbling to the floor with a dull thud as Ekko adjusted his glasses to get a better look at himself.

 

God, he was in much better shape than he thought. While he wasn't exactly bulky, it was clear the years of climbing buildings and digging through scrap had provided Ekko with taut muscles, prominent when he flexed experimentally a few times in front of the mirror. He most certainly had a six pack, hell maybe even an eight pack. Trailing his fingers over the divots of his abdomen, Ekko curved his thumbs down his hips, stopping just at the edge of his belt. He glanced back up at the mirrored image of himself for a moment before casting aside his inhibitions to push down his pants and underwear to his knees.

 

Ekko wasn't sure what he really expected from an eighteen year old, but he supposed a trail of pale white hair leading to an average sized dick weren’t too bad. His thighs were pretty nicely sculpted from running through the city and although Ekko couldn't see the rest of his legs from, he was pretty sure they looked just as nice. Without wasting too much more time, the time traveler slid his left palm along the length of his cock, shuddering slightly from the gentle graze of leather along his sensitive skin. Lifting his left hand to his mouth, Ekko bit down on the finger of his glove, tugging it off his hand as the mirror mimicked his motions until the metal and leather hit the floor with a soft thump. His second touch, skin to skin, sent sparks down his spine as heat began to coil within the pit of his stomach. He’d jacked off before, of course, but not while being able to actually  _ see _ the dick in his hand, watch his fingers slowly curl around the length to match his agonizingly slow pace. Glancing up at his reflection, Ekko’s eyes fell on the small blue bottle sticking out of his pocket, which had been a mana potion he’d swiped from the market earlier today. He leaned forward as the Ekko in the mirror copied his motions, grasping at the bottle with hasty fingers until the time traveler could pluck the bottle from his pocket and sit up with his dick already throbbing against his palm. 

 

This was bad, this was really bad, but Ekko couldn't stop himself as he bit down on the cork stopper and ripped open the mana potion, dribbling the light blue liquid over the length of his cock. He shivered at the cold chill as the potion dripped between his fingers, making his nerves ignite with power. Slowly, the time traveler began stroking in long, languid motions, biting down on his lower lip to keep his moans from slipping out. Turning his gaze from his dick, Ekko stared back at the image of himself; half-lidded eyes behind thick glasses gazing at the gloveless hand dripping with pale blue liquid as it stroked along his dick. Fuck. It shouldn't be hot, because that’s  _ him _ in the mirror, but Ekko found it harder and harder to tear his gaze from his own perverse show.

 

Leaning back on his right hand, Ekko spread his knees a little farther, dropping his pants to his ankles as he flaunted the smooth muscles of his abdomen for the mirror copy. He stroked faster, panting hotly against his right shoulder, never breaking gaze with the mirror. It became a game of seduction; how lewd could he become before the heat and pleasure overwhelmed him? A twist of his wrist and Ekko was keening with the euphoria of his own touch, shuddering with anticipation.  _ More.  _ He needed  _ more.  _ More friction, more sensation. Slick with precum and pale blue liquid, Ekko picked up the pace, wheezing from the impatient strokes along his cock. Glancing at the mirror’s reflection, Ekko watched himself stare back with spit dribbling down his lips to dot his chest with beads of cool liquid, mixing with his sweat in tiny rivulets. God, he couldn't take it anymore. Throwing his head back, Ekko let out a loud whine as he came, splattering the mirror with splotches of cum. 

 

He flopped back on the mattress, gasping softly as his limbs thrummed with a temporary pleasantness, which left Ekko speechless for a few moments. Well, that was certainly one way to love yourself. 


End file.
